The present invention relates to a photographing device.
When a digital camera is used for picturing an image, it is possible to check the result of the intended image on the spot, and further, to easily print out image data recorded in a memory card, using a personal computer, and accordingly digital cameras have recently become very popular. Due to this, users demand more features in their digital camera, and there is tendency for manufacturers of digital cameras to include more and more higher photographing functions, and further, some of these additional functions serve other than photographing functions, to compete more effectively against their competitors. Thus higher functional improvement and multifunctional improvement have rapidly progressed for digital cameras.
However, in order to enhance these higher functional improvements and also multifunctional improvement for conventional digital cameras, performance of the control system of the digital camera is required to be higher, and thereby, processing burden for the CPU (central processing unit) which is the center of the control system and for memory, has a tendency to become excessive.
Further the user, who requires these higher functions and multifunctional features, considers ease of operation to be very important, and thereby, encouraging processing burdens to become heavier. The warm-up time which the user must wait from the moment when a switch is turned on to the moment for the camera to be ready for photography and the associated data writing time become longer, which can result in the photographer losing the intended chance, which can be very frustrating for the user.
For example, concerning a large amount of flash memory, which is employed as memory cards to record image data in digital cameras, management procedures (such as procedures for initialization, data writing, data erasing, and data rewriting) of the internal memory area of the flash memory are very complicated, which are large factors to reduce the processing speed in each working mode of a digital camera.